Takdir dan Sebuah Ikatan
by Princess Serenityy
Summary: Eijirou bertemu dengan sosok gadis misterius yang duduk sendirian dengan wajah sendu saat melakukan jogging bersama teman-temannya. "beritahu aku siapa namamu." Eijirou ingin mengenalnya.


Boku no hero academia HORIKOSHI KOHEI

Pairing : Kirishima Eijirou x Ashido Mina

Rating : K+

Maaf kalo ada typo karena ngetik dan ngedit lewat hape, yg suka couple KiriMina boleh tinggalin review ya!

Pada pagi hari saat Eijirou dan teman-temannya jogging dia tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk termenung dan meneteskan air mata yang jernih, eijirou tak tahu pasti kenapa ia bersedih, eijirou terus berlari dengan pandangan yang tertuju kepada gadis tersebut, lalu ia menoleh kepadanya dan memberi sedikit senyuman. Setelah selesai jogging entah apa yang terjadi pada eijirou, tiba-tiba eijirou terbayang oleh senyum gadis tersebut, seakan-akan gadis tersebut telah memasuki pikirannya dan telah mencuri hati ini, lalu eijirou bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Apakah Eijirou jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang belum Eijirou kenal?"

Pada malam sunyi yang ditemani oleh dinginnya angin yang dapat menusuk ke dalam tulang, eijirou kembali melihat gadis tersebut di tempat yang sama, dengan setangkai mawar di genggamannya dengan muka yang sedikit pucat. Lalu eijirou menghampirinya dan bertanya kepada gadis tersebut, "Apa kamu menunggu seseorang?" dengan wajah yang semakin pucat gadis tersebut hanya terdiam dan meneteskan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, dengan rasa ragu eijirou mencoba untuk duduk di sampingnya, eijirou kembali mencoba mengajak ia bicara.

"Apa kamu tidak kedinginan?" lalu gadis berambut pink itu melihat eijirou dengan pandangan yang lembut dan berkata.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang menemaniku selain kesunyian dan kesepian, karena kesunyian itu tenang dan kesepian itu damai," dengan sedikit menarik napas Eijirou kembali bertanya kepada gadis tersebut, "Lalu kenapa kamu menangis jika kesepian itu damai?"

"Eijirou tidak menangis tapi Eijirou hanya menyesal karena Eijirou tak pernah menghargai kedua orangtuEijirou, tapi sekarang mereka sudah tiada hanya penyesalanlah yang selalu membayangiku." ujar gadis tersebut, lalu eijirou memegang pundaknya dan berkata, "Maaf kalau Eijirou menyinggungmu," dengan sedikit senyuman ia bertanya siapa nama eijirou.

Waktu yang terus berjalan hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 01:10, belum sempat eijirou memberitahu siapa namanya tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka, ternyata mobil tersebut adalah mobil yang menjemput gadis tersebut, eijirou tidak tahu siapa gadis tersebut, sebelum ia pergi ia berkata, "Sayangilah yang engkau miliki sebelum yang engkau miliki itu lenyap." Setelah kejadian itu eijirou tak pernah melihat gadis tersebut, dia sangat penasaran siapa nama gadis tersebut dan siapa dia sebenarnya. Eijirou bukan hanya penasaran tapi sepertinya dia suka sama gadis misterius tersebut senyumnya yang indah. Wajahnya yang lugu itu semua yang membuat eijirou tidak bisa melupakannya.

Pada pagi hari yang mendung yang ditemani oleh tetesan hujan Eijirou berjalan sendirian mengkhayalkan gadis misterius tersebut, saat hujan mulai deras tiba-tiba mobil berhenti di sampingnya, ternyata yang ada dalam mobil tersebut adalah gadis misterius tersebut. Eijirou kaget sontak bahagia karena akhirnya Eijirou jumpa lagi sama dia, lalu ia mengajak eijirou masuk. Mereka bercerita tentang diri mereka, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ternyata dia adalah seorang anak perusahaan yang kaya dan sekarang ia menjadi anak yatim piatu karena kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Semasa orangtuanya hidup dia tidak pernah menuruti apa kata orangtuanya, sekarang ia merasa menyesal dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Pada saat itu Eijirou hanya terdiam dan tak sadar Eijirou meneteskan air mata. Dia juga berkata pada Eijirou sayangilah orangtuamu karena tak ada yang dapat mengerti kamu selain orangtuamu. Sesampai di rumah Eijirou mengajak ia masuk namun ia menolaknya karena ia akan pergi ziarah ke pemakaman orangtuanya. Dengan rasa yang ragu-ragu Eijirou pun meminta nomor hp-nya. Dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya ia pun memberi eijirou sebuah kartu nama Eijirou tidak menyangka akhirnya Eijirou tahu juga siapa nama gadis tersebut. "Ashido Mina" itulah nama gadis tersebut nama yang sangat indah dan sangat istimewa eijirou.

Tidak terasa sudah enam bulan mereka kenalan, walau hanya berkomunikasi melalui alat komunikasi itu saja sudah membuat eijirou begitu bahagia. Pada suatu hari Mina mengajak Eijirou ketemuan dan Eijirou sangat bahagia, "Mungkin inilah saatnya Eijirou memberitahunya bahwa aku suka sama dia," ujar eijirou dalam hatinya. Mereka pun berjanji di suatu tempat yang belum pernah Eijirou datangi. Setelah sampai mereka pun duduk. Entah kenapa jantung ini berdegup begitu kencang. Tangan eijirou menjadi dingin bibirnya menjadi kelu saat berbicara, Eijirou sangat ragu. Tak terasa sudah satu jam mereka berbicara tapi Eijirou masih ragu, tiba-tiba ia bertanya.

"Ashido, kurasa aku.. menyukaimu," ujar Eijirou lirih. Eijirou menggenggam tangan Mina, gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Eijirou sambil menarik napas panjang dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku juga, Kirishima."

TAMAT


End file.
